User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE some important rules 1.I'd rather prefer messages without headers 2.use you signature or talkbox 3.I prefer normal text talkboxes :( my archieves |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= my messages by users. Hi Sarah. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okie --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) That's great, Sarah :3! May I see it? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Wow, it look great :3! I love it <3! Hmm, which of these is Liana - first one or second one @@? Sorry for asking such a silly question... And sure, dear. Why not :3? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty ;3! I'm going to work on it now ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :)! It was a while since our last talk :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) @@? Perhaps I forgot about that... But I clearly remember that I once mentioned about his appearance in a blog of Sen... Maybe you haven't read that... Anyway, I'll do that, then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) hi sarah my name is magaret and i'm a fan of winx i'm happey that you like winx ................................... i like stella a lot what is your favorite winx ? i like to know Pink ball (talk) 08:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ok Pink ball (talk) 17:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! Wendy has given you the bureaucrat rights on Winx Club Fanon Wiki. Congratulations c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Haiz... Sarah, you missed the moment :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, Brit made a blog to congrat you, and the others joint that, too... We had a "party" yet you weren't online :(! Anyway, congrat :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Sarah. I will help you out on the Fanon Wiki as much as I can. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well just follow the form first, I'll check these things later... You have just been blocked once, right? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay then :)! We'll see about that :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome Sarah. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'd probably start figuring out rules and making help pages c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) So, when are you closing the Admin Election? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie and what do you mean by "second round"? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh. How many admins were you going to choose? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okie c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Please vote for, and nominate, a Featured Wikian here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Sarah - I won't do it now because of some reasons :(! Oh, Enchantix commission costs 9-12 points. But for you, I'll do free :3! For which fairy you want me to do Enchantix, sweetie? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Harmonix? My bad, sorry ^^;! Oh, that's really sweet of you :3! So, for which fairy you want me to do Harmonix? ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Please vote for, and nominate, a Featured Wikian here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty :3! Hmm, price? Well, it will cost 5 points ^^. It is alright if you want to pay less than 5 points, dear. ^-^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:05, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting, but the links for cursor of yours are wrong/invalid... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The code is fine, sweetie :v! It takes time to MediaWiki apply. Try to refresh pressing Ctrl+F5 :33! ^^ FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 19:49, November 10, 2013 Via your suggestion, I'm absolutely sure you haven't checked the blogs, especially my blog :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :D! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC. Well, I have dropped it because I can't find any time continuing the series, if I have time, I'll write it...Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC... Well, glad to hear so, because I actually found my series was quite boring, tho'... A cold wind of Autumn 04:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IDK... I just hope so, because by far, I received some negative comments/messages about it via FB... A cold wind of Autumn 05:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid that you'll have to re-request it again and try to work as much as you can (not really 100%), but at least you can try it as 65%... A cold wind of Autumn 05:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sarah :D! 06:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat! Chat! Chat c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Well, you want to hear real thinking? I have to say I had already lost all the interest on Winx when Nick has the rights, and Rai/Cinélume had been gone for-forever... It's okay. We can see more transformations, minor ones, but I'm pleased with that... Yet... there're many things I'm unpleased, as always. Yet season 6 is better than season 5... A cold wind of Autumn 11:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You meant W.I.T.C.H? If so, yes, once watched, but not following order so I don't really like it... A cold wind of Autumn 11:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yippee ^^, another Adventure Time fan! So, who's your favorite character there? Mine's PB, Jake, Finn, and BMO. Anyways, I'm on trial as Leader of Project Music. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course, sorry I have been a little sick but I am getting better now. Sure. But I'm not working on the bg now since Bloomix picture is not out yet. And colours, I don want to set it so early because I need to "experiment" the bloomix bg as well. I hope that's fine. And, if possible. I'll be putting 3 characters, Flora, Musa and Bloom. (Based on the poll.) Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 01:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC)